Worlds of Power 4 - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest
Worlds of Power 4 - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest is a novel published by Scholastic based on the game Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. In it, a modern day kid, Timothy Bradley, one of the best original Castlevania players, is enlisted by Simon Belmont to aid in him overcoming the curse that Dracula has placed upon him. Character appearances *Count Dracula (Chapter 1 - In Castlevania) - The villain at the end of Castlevania. *Simon Belmont (Chapter 1 - As portrayed by Timothy Bradley) - The hero of the original Castlevania game. *Timothy Bradley (Chapter 1) - The young hero of the game. He is master of the first Castlevania game and as such has been transported to Castlevania to help Simon Belmont on his new quest. *Judy Bradley (Chapter 1) - Timothy's mother who yells at him for playing too many video games. *Simon Belmont (Chapter 1 - In the background) *Simon Belmont (Chapter 2 - First dialogue) - The main hero of the game. He seeks Tim's help to get his girlfriend back and overcome Dracula's curse. *Janet Morrison (Chapter 2) - The cutest girl in school. *Burt Alvin (Chapter 2) - A bully and Janet's boyfriend. *Linda Entwhistle (Chapter 4 - First mentioned) - Simon's beloved who did not return to him at the end of the original Castlevania. *Count Dracula (Chapter 4 - Possessing Simon) - Though dead, his spirit is able to influence the living *Ghoul (Chapter 7) - Undead zombies wandering around the towns. They leave behind energy that Simon can use when they are killed. *Linda Entwhistle (Chapter 8 - First dialog from a distance) *Monk (Chapter 9) - Lives in the great church. *Ezederada Perkins (Chapter 10) - Caretaker of Berkeley Mansion. Chapters *Chapter 1 - Tim *Chapter 2 - Simon *Chapter 3 - The Return of Dracula - Sort of *Chapter 4 - Castlevania Caper *Chapter 5 - Dr. Simon and Mr. Dracula *Chapter 6 - The Seven Deadly Sins *Chapter 7 - Ghouls Just Want to Have Fun *Chapter 8 - The Signpost *Chapter 9 - The Church *Chapter 10 - A Rib Tickler *Chapter 11 - Miss Ezederada *Chapter 12 - Stake Out *Chapter 13 - The Ghostly Eyeball *Chapter 14 - You Take the High Road... *Chapter 15 - Red Rover, Blue Rover, Will You Come Over *Chapter 16 - The Slime of Dracula *Chapter 17 - Thanatos *Chapter 18 - The Final Confrontation *Chapter 19 - Stor/Gal Cemetery *Chapter 20 - Deborah Cliff *Chapter 21 - The Castle Tower *Chapter 22 - The Final Confrontation: Part Two Notes *Konami allowed the makers of this book to adapt the story of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. However, since the book was published as part of the Worlds of Power series, it's not part of the Castlevania series. Related products *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' - The game this is a novelization of. See also *''Worlds of Power'' characters External links *Castlevania Dungeon Page *Worlds of Power on Wikipedia *Full Transcript at Dessgeega.com *Castlevania Realm Category:Novels Category:Worlds of Power